


The Trinket Room

by red_racer_fan



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Auror Ron Weasley, Crime Fighting, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Friendship, M/M, Post Hogwarts AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-03
Updated: 2018-02-03
Packaged: 2019-03-13 06:56:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13565226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_racer_fan/pseuds/red_racer_fan
Summary: There's been a sudden spike in crimes regarding Draco Malfoy, and everything is turning up weird. When Harry ends up on the case, he finds that maybe he shouldn't be condemning Malfoy's name but helping him clear it. An investigative story, where evidence isn't the only thing they find.





	The Trinket Room

**Author's Note:**

> I'll probably add some more tags later on as the story progresses. Let me know what you think in the comments :)

“No really-” The man said waving his palms emphatically. Harry’s eyebrows remained raised in skepticism, “I was walking through Diagon Alley, when he comes barreling at me, pushes me right up against the wall, and starts to yammer on about mudbloods. It was very frightening.” Harry sighed.

“And you’re positive that who you saw was Draco Malfoy?” Harry asked trying hard to keep the doubt out of his voice.

“I am absolutely certain. I remember his face from the papers, couldn’t forget it if I wanted to.” The man shivered.

“It all sounds very troubling.” Harry stood up, from the table that they had been sitting at.

“Thank you for bringing this to our attention, we’ll look into it, Mister-” Harry paused, and looked down at the report. “Jorkus.” 

“I should hope so, criminals like his sort shouldn’t be allowed to wander ‘round the streets.” Mr. Jorkus said standing up from his seat. Harry made a non-committal ‘hmm’ and began to guide the man to exit. After the door shut with Mr. Jorkus firmly on the other side, Harry started towards his shared office. Ron was seated at his desk, he looked Harry once over.

“Another complaint about Draco Malfoy, I assume.” 

Harry sighed and ran a hand through his hair. “It’s clear that something is going on. Normally I get one or two complaints about ex-death eaters a week, but five in the last two weeks alone? All specifically Malfoy, no less. The sudden spike in complaints is enough cause to investigate, but none of this really sounds like Malfoy.”

“Sounds like Malfoy? Do you hear yourself? Blimey Harry, you haven’t seen, let alone talked to the git in years. For all we know he could be assaulting these folks. And as you said, six complaints are a lot to overlook.” 

“I know I’ll have to look into it, but just think about it for a second. All of the accounts so far include physical assault, and the mention of derogatory names.” Harry said reaching down onto his desk to grab his mug.

“I may not have seen Malfoy for awhile, but it seems far below his pay grade to go around assaulting people for no good reason. Especially physically, any kind of self respecting pureblood would much rather use magic than punches. So, unless he’s finally gone mad I think that there might be something else at work here.” Harry finished taking a sip from his mug.

“Alright, I’ll admit it does seem a pretty odd when you put it like that.” Ron agreed semi-reluctantly.

“I think,” Harry paused for a moment to mull over his thoughts one last time before committing to them. “I’m going to head over to Malfoy Manor today to start an official inquiry. Do you want to come?”

“As much as I would love to see Malfoy again, and I mean it Harry, its an absolute travesty really,” Ron said flipping through papers on his desk, “I have a very important case to work on, orders straight from the top.” Ron said pointing at the papers he had just riffled through. “They never give me a break.” He said shrugging his shoulders.

“Oh, of course you do.” Harry said nodding overly agreeable. “And what exactly might that case be?”

“Huh? Oh, yes, the case, well um-” Ron said gesticulating wildly. “It’s um, right here!” Ron said grasping a paper from the pile. “Here it is, blasted thing always trying to get away.”

“Ah isn’t that the trouble with case files, they’re always trying to run. So, what is it?” Harry asked purposely trying to keep his face blank.

“I wouldn’t want to bore you with the details.” Ron said eyes widening as Harry approached his desk.

“Consider my curiosity peaked.” Harry said now right across from Ron at his desk, who was sitting down and pulling the file much closer to his chest.

“Oh you know how it is, there’s some bad guy who needs to be stopped from-“Harry reached out and grabbed the file, pulling it out of Ron’s hands.

Ron had suddenly gone quiet as Harry’s eyes scanned over the papers in his hand. “From finding a missing cat?” Harry continued for Ron.

“Er, well yes. It’s a very important cat you see.”

“I’m sure.” Harry said the barest flicker of a smile. “Well, be sure to call me in for backup if things get too intense.” Harry said tossing the file onto Ron’s desk.

“Absolutely, will do.” Ron said saluting. Harry pulled on his overcoat and grabbed his briefcase.

“Oh, and Harry.” Harry stopped before leaving and looked back at Ron who was suddenly more serious. “I’m not really supposed to tell you this but, I know how you get. Rowena has been asking around the office recently about you. I think you might be looking at a promotion pretty soon, but” Ron paused for a second “she’s heard some rumors about you and your ‘less than orthodox methods’. I know she lets some things slide, but she’s probably watching your methods pretty closely now. I guess what I’m trying to say is just try to do things by the book, okay?”

“I do things by the book.” Harry defended. Ron tilted his head and raised his eyebrows.

“Harry, I think I’ve seen you apply for a warrant twice in the four years we’ve worked here.”

Harry huffed, and then sighed. “In serious cases, by the time I’ve applied for a warrant the suspect will have caught on that were sneaking around and moved on. I simply can’t take that risk.”

Ron rolled his eyes, “whatever you say.”


End file.
